31 Songs For Goku x Chi Chi
by EmoGurl14
Summary: Songs that go along what Goku and ChiChi go through together. Read to see if you like it! :)


**Themes for Goku x ChiChi**

****These are songs I think I can relate to Goku and ChiChi the cutest DBZ couple. i don't own anything except for some DBZ DVDs and most of the CDs/MP3s. XD

Enjoy, and make sure you leave a review too. :)

** Forever By Nicki Minaj**  
**  
**Chi Chi thought Goku would stay with her after the Cell Games and they could live happily together and see Goten grow up, but found out he was dead. ChiChi was devastad almost forver, but always knew he will be there for her no matter what.

**2. Nirvana By Blood On The Dance****Floor**

Sometimes when Goku and ChiChi get into a fight, he will always try to get her to forgive him for whatever they fought overand starts saying and expressing how happy he is to have Chi Chi as a wife.

**3. Lucky By Jason Mraz and Collbie Caillat**

Goku and Chi Chi always feel thankful for having each other and still think about each other even if they are a thousand miles away from each other.

**4. One More Night By Maroon 5**

Goku keeps wanting to stay with Chi Chi when he could be training for the cell games, but the night before the Cell Games, he tries to tell himself that he can only stay with Chi Chi one more night.

**5. Crank It Up By David Guetta and Akon**

Goku can't even name any other woman prettier than Chi Chi. Even women in magazines.

**6. Lonley No More By Rob Thomas**

When Goku went to King kai's world, he got tired of not being with Chi Chi and always wanted her by his side. he got very depressed and angry.

**7. Let There be Love By Christina Aguilera**

When Chi Chi is kissing Goku, she doesn't want him to stop doing it the way he is.

**8. U Started It By Gwen Stefani**

When Chi Chi and Goku spar, she will always surrender to him and say simply "You win."

**9. Love You Like A Love Song by Selena Gomez**

Like her favorite song, Chi Chi loves Goku more than anything in the world.****

**10. Paparazzi By Lady Gaga **

As a child, Chi Chi always followed Goku around everywhere he went until he said that she loved her for sure.

**11. Please Don't Go By Mike posner**

When Goku accidentally makes Chi Chi cry, he will alwyas beg her not to leave and stops her from doing it every time.

**12. Wildflower By Cee Lo Green**

When ChiChi was pregnant with Gohan and Goku and ChiChi were going out to eat, ChiChi was wearing a dress and asked, "Goku, does this dress make me look fat?". Goku said, "No Chi Chi. You look like a pretty wildflower if you ask me." and then kisses her.

**13. La la La By LMFAO**

Goku always feels like dancing or singing when he's around Chi Chi.

**14. Titanium By David Guetta and Sia**

The night before the Cell games, Goku told Chi Chi to stay strong if he died. Chi Chi fought through and did. :)****

**15. Crazy By Gnarls Barkley**

When Goku is around Chi Chi, his heart beats fast at the speed of light to the point he is going to have a heart attack and goes psycho crazy.

**16. Straight Up By Paula Abdul**

When Goku seems to care about something more than Chi Chi. she always asks her self, "Does he really love me?"

**17. Your Body By Christina Aguilera**

When Goku and Chi Chi are making love, all they want to do is rock each others body.

**18. Sugar By Flo Rida and Wynter**

The one thing Goku and Chi Chi enjoy about kissing is the taste of each others lips..like sugar. :3

**19. Starz In their Eyes By Just Jack**

Goku doesn't know how Chi Chi makes all the boys fall...

**20. Scream and shout By Will. and Britney Spears**

Sometimes when Chi Chi dresses up really sexy, Goku just wants to scream and shout and let it all out. :P

**21. A Year Without Rain By Selena Gomez**

To Chi Chi when Goku is not there with her, it feels just like a year without rain.

**22. A Thousand Miles By Vanessa Carlton**

If Chi Chi possibly could when Goku was dead during the Cell games, she would travel a thousand miles just to see him.

**23. Sweet Dreams By Beyonce**

Sometimes when Chi Chi sleeps, she will sometimes have nightmares about Goku, but when she wakes up horrified, Goku always holds her and calms her down.

**24. Electropop By Jupiter Rising**

Goku and Chi Chi always get this "Electropop" feeling when they are alone together.

**25. Girlfriend By Avril Lavigne**

When Goku and Chi Chi were dating, Chi Chi would always ask if she was his "Girlfirend".

**26. I Will Always Love You By Whitney Houston**

No matter what Goku does...Chi Chi will always love him no matter what he does...

**27. Feel Again by OneRepublic**

When Goku feels sad or depressed, the looks or voice of Chi Chi will make him feel happy again.

**28. Right By My Side By Nicki Minaj and Chris Brown**

If Goku isn't around Chi Chi, she will get to the point that she will get lovesick, not eat, or even sleep until she sees him again.

**29. Cry Baby By Cee Lo Green**

When Chi Chi gets very upset over something Goku didn't do, Goku will always stop her crying, or sometimes just won't.

**30. Thinking About you By Frank Ocean**

When Goku is away from Chi Chi and is about to go to sleep =, he will always wonder if she still even thinks about him.

**31. Super Bass By Nicki Minaj**

Goku always has Chi Chi's heart going "Boom Ba Doom Doom" everytime she sees him.

**32. Bad Reputation By Joan Jett And The Black Hearts**

When Goku pisses Chi Chi off about something, Chi Chi goes very crazy! :3

Hope you guys liked. Make sure you review too! :)


End file.
